The invention relates in general to cutting blocks for use in a die cutting machine and in particular to laminated cutting blocks having rod members extending therethrough.
Die cutting machines, commonly known as clickers, are used for cutting blanks of sheet material, for example, leather, paper, vinyl, etc. These machines have a stationary cutting block or bed upon which the stock or blank to be cut is spread and a movable striking element or arm by which a sharp edged die, placed on top of the blank, is driven by impact through the blank.
Typically, the cutting block, that is, the bed upon which the stock is placed, is a laminated structure having a plurality of sections adhesively secured and providing a broad planar cutting surface on which to place the stock or blank. In use, as the die strikes and is driven through the blank, the die tends to slowly cut and wear away the surface of the cutting block. The problem is aggravated, however, as the commercial requirements for die-cutting machines become more severe, and it is not surprising that as throughput increases, the accuracy with which the die is stopped then tends to be less controllable and hence the cutting block surface begins to wear away more quickly.
The cutting blocks often have rods passing therethrough to reinforce the block against the stresses set up in the die cutting machines. The rods are typically metal and substantially limit the effective life of the cutting block as the die begins to wear away the surface of the block. Thus, after the surface is worn away a relatively small amount (relative to the overall thickness of the block), the cutting block must be removed because of the danger that the die will hit or contact the metal rod surface, thereby causing damage to the die.
A principal object of the invention is therefore to provide a cutting block which will not damage the cutting die even after a substantial portion of the block has been worn away. Other objects of this invention are to provide a cutting block which has a long life, which is reliable, which is simple to assemble, and which is low in cost. Still further objects of the invention include providing a cutting block which is mechanically secure and which can be constructed in any convenient size.